


Sleepover

by manosoutas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Dissociation, Emetophobia, Food mention, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Memory Issues, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Violence, Nothing explicit, Past Abuse, bpd!junkrat, hana and lúcio being supportive friends, hana being hana, happy fanfic, internalized ableism, junkrat being clueless about social norms, lots of them - Freeform, lúcio is a poor soul please protect lúcio, mentions of BDSM, mentions of dead artists, mentions of the outback, pachimaris, post!the junkers joining overwatch, radiation effects, roadhog being a cutie (aka roadhog being roadhog), terrifying dolls
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manosoutas/pseuds/manosoutas
Summary: Si hay algo que Junkrat adora de su nueva vida como miembro de Overwatch, es el estar rodeado de gente que, sorprendentemente, no quiere matarle.





	

Si hay algo que Junkrat adora de su nueva vida como miembro de Overwatch, es el estar rodeado de gente que, sorprendentemente, no quiere matarle.

El concepto es extraño, tanto que, en ocasiones, no puede evitar reaccionar a la vieja usanza, lanzagranadas en mano, cuando alguien alarga el brazo hacia él, con intención de darle una palmada amistosa por su buen trabajo, o chocar las cinco con él, o cualquier otro contacto puramente amistoso, que, desgraciadamente, le es ajeno.

En cierto modo, extraña Australia. Con su sol abrasador, y la muerte asomando en cada esquina, en forma de animal salvaje, o de chatarrero desesperado, o de cazarrecompensas sin muchos escrúpulos. No era la mejor vida, pero uno siempre tiene un sentimiento cálido sobre el hogar. Supone. Es imposible no tener el lugar en el que creciste muy dentro del corazón, para bien o para mal. O ambas cosas. Supone. Junkrat es bueno suponiendo, no muy bueno sabiendo a ciencia cierta.

Overwatch está lleno de buena gente. Personas que hacen lo posible por entender y no juzgar. Algunos, no todos. No es como si la suspicacia le quitase el sueño, él también la tiene, y en un principio, se aseguró de tener a todo el mundo encajado en sus esquemas mentales, por seguridad.

Le sería bastante útil si Roadhog se hubiese pronunciado al respecto. Su silencio no es nada fuera de lo usual, y le agradece que le dé su espacio para relacionarse. Pero, muy a su pesar, Roadhog no suele equivocarse con la gente. A diferencia de sí mismo. Con desastrosos y desternillantes resultados.

Lo que no esperaba, o al menos no del todo, era encontrar personas que parecieran genuinamente amigables hacia su persona. Se siente raro, y cálido, y burbujeante. Genial. Nunca ha tenido muchos amigos… o ninguno, excluyendo a su guardaespaldas. No comprende muy bien el por qué. Se esfuerza, mucho. Sabe que le ven extraño, siempre lo ha sido, tal vez desde antes de la radiación. No lo recuerda. No siempre. Demasiado intenso, inestable, revuelto… Un loco. Incluso para los estándares de su hogar. Un pirado, y un idiota. Junkrat se pregunta hasta qué punto es eso verdad.

Si algo puede decir de Lúcio, es que es un buen tío. Con mayúsculas. Con letreros luminosos como los de moteles cutres o burdeles llenos de ladillas. Nunca ha tenido ladillas. Por lo que ha escuchado, no es demasiado divertido. Ni sabroso. Prefiere no tener ladillas. En definitiva, Lúcio es lo contrario a las ladillas, dulce y de trato fácil, con una sonrisa perenne en los labios, llena de confianza, de carisma. Todo un héroe, dispuesto a salvar el mundo, música en mano, revolución en su lengua. Es algo que sabe apreciar.

Hana, por su parte, es bien distinta, un orgullo palpable, y un sentido del humor ácido, como a él tanto le encanta. Comparte con Lúcio el parecer brillar con luz propia, fuerte y capaz, joven y dinámica. Capaz de conseguir que el mundo gire a su alrededor en décimas de segundo. Su energía es menos gentil, pero no por ello menos brillante y bienintencionada.

En definitiva, Junkrat no puede evitar sentirse afortunado. Aunque afortunado sea decir poco. Se siente en éxtasis, formando sus primeras amistades de verdad, a la no tan tierna edad de veinticinco años.

“Junkrat.” lo llama Hana, tendiéndole la mano, la pequeña brocha del esmalte de uñas en la otra. Gris oscuro, se recuerda, no negro. A él le es indiferente, pero Roadhog insiste bastante al respecto. Junkrat extiende su mano, dejando que Hana la sujete con la propia, con excesiva delicadeza. Ellos, Lúcio y ella, le tratan con cuidado, con mimo, como si fuese alguien importante. El pensamiento hace su rodilla temblar, y sus amigos (la palabra suena demasiado bien en su mente) ríen, ríen con él, y no de él, similar a como Roadhog lo hace cuando nadie les mira. Pero no igual.

D. Va es precisa con sus manos. Aplica el esmalte con soltura, aun cuando las manos de Junkrat parecen decididas a no dejar de temblar. Pese a que está lejos de la radiación, y puede respirar aire limpio, es posible que su cuerpo no acabe de recuperarse del todo. Pero el sentirse mejor es más que suficiente, sin apenas vómitos, más limpio, menos fiebres ni dolores de estómago o músculos. La nube en su cabeza menos espesa y corrosiva. El tictac en su reloj interior, los engranajes de su cerebro, funcionando para algo más que para sobrevivir y planear golpes.

“¿Por qué usas siempre este color?” pregunta Hana, y a Junkrat no se le escapa el cómo la expresión de Lúcio se crispa, pero la chica le resta importancia. Al ex-chatarrero tampoco le molesta la pregunta, no particularmente. Hablar de sí mismo es una de las cosas que más le gusta en el mundo.

“Ésa es fácil. ¡Es para ir a juego con el grandullón!”

Se hace el silencio, solo interrumpido por el chasquido de su prótesis, y casi por inercia, tararea una melodía en voz baja. La mirada de Lúcio se enciende con alegría, y D. Va ríe.

“No sabía que te gustaba Tchaikovsky. ¡Es genial, tío!”

“Habló el friki de la música.”

Junkrat se encoge de hombros. Ni idea de quién es esa persona. Al parecer es un tío muerto de hace unos cuantos siglos, según dice el DJ. Como siempre que se trata de música, o de política, parlotea incesantemente, y ‘Rat escucha, anonadado, sobre un hombre muerto que llenaba los escenarios de espectadores y pólvora. Cañones para hacer música. Putamente genial. Junkrat vibra, sentado sobre el suelo de la habitación de Lúcio, intentando imaginar cómo sería, sin conseguirlo. No le importaría en absoluto tener un público entregado para sus “actuaciones”. Rápidamente, el brasileño intenta disuadirle, pero Hana les hace callar, chistando con expresión ceñuda, mientras aplica una segunda capa a las uñas de Junkrat. Está temblando más de lo normal.

“Oops.”

“Tranquilo, hombre.” ríe Hana, con el fin de restarle importancia. “Pensaba que la música era cosa de Lúcio, pero veo que a ti también te gusta.”

Gustarle… sí. Junkrat no ha escuchado demasiada música en su vida. No que recuerde, al menos. Tiene sensaciones remotas de sucesos que pudieron haber o no haber sucedido hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo, cuando el omnio era historia, y cuando los ómnicos no habían aniquilado a la mayor parte de la población australiana. Una voz suave de mujer, tal vez, que ronda su mente cuando está a punto de quedarse dormido. Melodías que acuden a su mente sin aparente razón, sin que sepa nombres, ni autores, ni nada más que unas cuantas notas que se disipan a los pocos segundos. Como la mayor parte de las cosas que aprende.

“Mientras estábamos en Australia, era difícil escucharla… pero de que llegamos a Europa, Roadie empezó a birlar algunos discos…” comienza, con voz suave, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. “Eran antiguos… como de 1980 o… quién sabe. Nosequé de damas de hierro y curas de un tal Judas. Era buena mierda. Tenían guitarras y letras chulas. Roadie parecía feliz al escucharlos…”

El interés de Hana parece volver, sus piernas pateando el aire mientras le observa cómodamente tumbada en suelo enmoquetado; y Lúcio se levanta del borde de la cama, moviéndose rápidamente, rebuscando entre sus archivos en el portátil. La mirada de D. Va se vuelve afilada, y Junkrat siente miedo. Un poco. No del tipo que le haría sacar su lanzagranadas o echar a correr, pero un sentimiento inquieto, al fin y al cabo. Como si Hana estuviese rozando un concepto con las puntas de los dedos, la idea gestándose en su lengua mientras piensa en cómo formularla. Y finalmente, habla.

“Junkrat… llevo un tiempo queriendo preguntarte…”

Ya está. Lo sabía. Le va a preguntar por su tesoro. Hazte el tonto, Junkrat, se dice a sí mismo. No le es complicado, le recuerda su cerebro. Todo el mundo le toma por idiota.

“Hace ya unos meses que os unisteis a nosotros… y tú eres… bueno, eres tú. Pero, ¿y Roadhog? ¿Cómo es? Apenas habla…”

“Hana, no.”

Junkrat suspira sonoramente, aliviado. Nada de tesoros. Nada de conflicto. Su buen humor vuelve, como si la crispación no hubiese existido, al poder hablar de uno de sus temas favoritos, sobre su persona favorita en el mundo mundial. Solo es una pregunta inocente, que no tiene problema en contestar.

“A ‘Hog no le gusta hablar. Le gusta más… bueno, matar. Y leer. Lee un montón de libros viejos con tías con vestidos horribles besuqueando a maromos medio en bolas.” responde encogiéndose de hombros. Hana ríe, y Lúcio se da la vuelta, juzgando a la gamer con la mirada, quien prosigue con sus preguntas.

“¿Le gusta leer?”

Asiente, efusivamente. Junkrat leería las novelas que a Roadhog tanto parecen gustarle, pero su capacidad de concentración es limitada. Es difícil no perderse entre letra pequeña, líneas muy juntas, y palabras raras. Conceptos que no entiende, de tiempos que en su Australia fueron borrados del mapa. Agradece,en cierto modo, no poder sentir la añoranza que Roadhog siente. No echarlo de menos en absoluto. No puedes extrañar lo que no recuerdas.

“Quiero leer, yo también, pero es difícil…” deja escapar con voz pensativa. Los periódicos son más sencillos. Frases cortas, directas al grano. Cosas interesantes.

Hana deja escapar un murmullo, su mejilla aplastada contra el dorso de su mano, hasta que parece cansarse, y apoya la barbilla en el suelo, sin dejar de mirarle. Lúcio parece encontrar la pista que estaba buscando, y una música extrañamente familiar empieza a emerger de los altavoces. El tío muerto ruso, supone. Tal vez Zarya sepa decirle más cosas sobre él. La perspectiva de acercarse a Zarya le hace tener un hormigueo suave en el estómago. No sabe si es miedo, o respeto, o la admiración que cualquiera sentiría hacia la rusa. Ni comparación con lo que siente hacia Roadhog.

“¿Y no hacéis nada juntos? Aparte de… bueno, lo que hacíais antes… robar bancos y esas cosas.”

“También robábamos peluches y carritos de los helados.”

“Me refiero a algo más que robar, secuestrar, y demás, bobo.” repone la chica con una sonrisa, y Lúcio se sienta a su lado, finalmente rindiéndose a la curiosidad. Junkrat no lo entiende, no cree que hicieran nada del otro mundo, nada que ningún chatarrero no hubiese deseado hacer cualquier día de su vida. Matar, robar, secuestrar, conseguir dinero a espuertas. Comer algo medianamente rico. Dormir en una cama. Darle un puñetazo a un policía en la cara. Pero algo ajeno a eso, que ambos disfrutasen…

“A veces nos enrollamos. Es divertido.”

A Lúcio parece desencajársele la mandíbula de la sorpresa. Hana sonríe de oreja a oreja, y asiente, despacio.

“Lúcio, me debes diez pavos.”

“A veces te detesto.”

El DJ suspira, y vuelve a incorporarse en busca de su cartera, preciosa, con tela en forma de rana. Cuando los billetes están finalmente en su mano, Hana los besuquea. Junkrat reprime el impulso de arrebatárselos y largarse corriendo. Son sus amigos. Los amigos no roban a amigos.

“Qué pasa, Hoggie es muy tierno… en el fondo.”

Lúcio resopla por enésima vez en la sesión, sus nervios puestos a prueba, rodeado de los malos bichos que tiene por amigos. Esta vez es él quien pregunta.

“¿Sois novios?”

“¿Novios?”

Lúcio niega un par de veces, dándole a entender que olvide la pregunta, que no es importante.

“Quiero decir… Roadhog parece un tipo… no me malinterpretes, pero. Parece… no sé. ¿Te trata bien?”

Tratar bien es un concepto difuso para Junkrat. 

Por una parte, es difícil comparar el “tratar bien” de Australia, su Australia, con el de Overwatch. En Australia, en ocasiones, la muerte podía ser un acto de caridad. O el perdonar la vida. Los regalos eran escasos, a veces inexistentes, y las muestras de afecto, contadas.

En Overwatch, sin embargo, los miembros demuestran ese tipo de cosas mediante regalos, gestos amables, abrazos, besos…

Y Junkrat no puede evitar seguir confuso, su mano mecánica chasqueando ligeramente cuando hace crujir los nudillos mecánicos. Roadhog… no es la persona más gentil del mundo. Gruñe, regaña, y se irrita con facilidad. Aunque no es como si pudiera echarle algo en cara al respecto.

“Tío, lo siento, es una pregunta muy personal y…” intenta tranquilizarle Lúcio. No le da importancia, interrumpiéndole con un murmullo, producto de intentar poner en orden sus ideas.

“No es el tipo más agradable del mundo, pero nos llevamos bien.” empieza, con voz dubitativa. “Creo. Se preocupa. Y le da vergüenza.”

“¿Vergüenza?” pregunta Hana, incrédula. Junkrat asiente, una risa en sus labios. Lúcio parece igualmente confuso, como si el concepto de Roadhog y el de vergüenza fueran tan mutuamente excluyentes que provocasen algún tipo de reacción inestable en su cerebro.

“Cuando no puede verle ni oírle nadie más que yo… es diferente. Menos Roadhog, el apocalipsis humano y blablabla… y más… Roadie, mi colega, el que colecciona peluches y come helado de fresa.”

La información no es del todo desconocida. No son muchos los que entran en los aposentos del guardaespaldas, y muchos menos los que se atreven a contar lo que ven tras salir. Los tres presentes han entrado alguna vez, con diferentes intenciones, y, definitivamente, algo como la montaña de peluches de Pachimari es difícil de ignorar. Pachimaris sobre la mesa. Pachimaris sobre las baldas. Pachimaris bajo la cama. Decenas de engendros peludos observando con sus adorables ojillos muertos. Los tres sienten un escalofrío al unísono.

“Supongo que todo el mundo tiene su lado tierno.” admite Lúcio, con voz derrotada. Hana asiente, con una risita tensa, y Junkrat parece estar perdido en sus pensamientos. La conversación se ha tornado espeluznante.

“Al menos son blanditos.” admite el chatarrero, llevándose las manos a los costados de forma distraída, como abrazándose.

“Roadie también parece blandito.”

“¡Hana!”

“¿Qué? Fijo que da gusto abrazarle.”

“Prefiero cuando me abraza. Creo.”

Los otros dos emiten un sonido de entre sorpresa y ternura. Junkrat parpadea, despacio, no comprendiendo la repentina alegría de sus amigos. Quizás se alegran por él. Supone. Quizás. Junkrat es bueno suponiendo, pero no muy bueno sabiendo a ciencia cierta. La posibilidad le hace temblar, una sonrisilla asomando entre sus labios, y los muerde, nervioso y feliz.

Es extraño, el agradar a alguien. Está acostumbrado a que le miren con asco, con disgusto, con miedo. A veces, con lástima. Incluso en Australia, su Australia, no dejaba de ser un bicho raro, enfermo de la cabeza, de una forma distinta a la del resto de chatarreros. Menos debido a la radiación y al ambiente, más a causa de quién es, como persona, ni más ni menos. Pero a ellos, a Roadhog, y a otras personas afines a Overwatch, no parece disgustarles su presencia. Sus manerismos. Su pobre higiene. Sus nulas capacidades para socializar. Su tendencia a no saber cerrar la boca. Sus cambios de humor. Sus impulsos destructivos, y autodestructivos.

La voz de D. Va le saca de sus pensamientos. Al principio suena lejana, pero lo escucha perfectamente. La sonrisa se hace más grande en sus labios, la saliva discurriendo entre ellos por la emoción.

“Oye, ¿es verdad lo que dicen de que a Roadhog le va el sadomaso?”

Y cuando Lúcio parece estar pidiendo que se lo trague la tierra, Junkrat empieza a reír. Genuinamente divertido, feliz, agradable. Hana da un sorbo a su soda, esperando su respuesta. El DJ se lleva una mano a la frente, y se mesa el inicio del cabello.

“Va a ser una noche muy, muy larga.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very, very, veeeeeeeeery sorry.
> 
> Por favor, dejen sus quejas en mi cuenta de tumblr @sarushirosota.
> 
> Y gracias a @gghero por los prompts.


End file.
